


Back Again

by LostGirl



Series: Back!Verse [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, D/s, First Time, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostGirl/pseuds/LostGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander returns the umbrella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Again

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All things BTVS (and ATS) belong to Joss and various corporate entities. 
> 
> Great big, huge thanks to [](http://kyrieane.livejournal.com/profile)[**kyrieane**](http://kyrieane.livejournal.com/) and [](http://lostgirlslair.livejournal.com/35027.html#)[**neenascabana**](http://lostgirlslair.livejournal.com/35027.html#), for the wonderful betas!

Xander knew Giles wasn't home.  He'd watched for an hour waiting for the right time and, finally, fifteen minutes ago, Giles and Wesley had left.  Now was his moment.

Gripping the umbrella tight, as if it would keep anyone from noticing him, he made his way to the door.  They all had a key to the Watcher's apartment, in case of emergencies.  While Xander couldn't say that this was one, he knew he didn't want anyone asking about the stupid thing, or how he'd gotten it . . . or when . . . or what he might have seen when he did.

 _Gah!  No,_ Xander mentally slapped himself, hoping to get rid of the pictures that welled up in his head.  _There will be none of that, thank you!_

His penis didn't listen.  It never did.

Xander went to set the umbrella down by the door, but thought that might be a little suspicious, to have it just _reappear_ like that.  It had been a few days, so surely Giles had missed it.  Sighing, he went into the living room, avoiding even looking down the hall to the bathroom.  He wasn't sure he'd ever be able to go in there again, just the thought of it . . . did tingly things to him and . . .

_Just stop it!_

He put the umbrella next to one of the bookcases and turned to leave.

"Gah!"  The sound slipped from him as he saw the whole gang standing at the door, watching him with curious expressions.

"Hey Xander," Willow said, tilting her head to one side, glancing from him to the umbrella and back again.  "Um.  Even I don't get this.  What are you doing with that umbrella?"

Xander opened his mouth, closed it, and then opened it again, only to have Giles cut off . . . whatever his mind was going to spit out.

"Yes, Xander.  What exactly _are_ you doing sneaking around my flat with Wesley's umbrella?"  There was a dry tone to the words; one the others might think was just Giles being Giles.  Xander knew better.  His eyes snapped to the older man's face, then to Wesley's, then quickly away as he fought a rising blush.

_They know!  Oh, god.  Oh, god.  Oh, god._

"Um . . ."

"I lent it to him the other night.  When it was raining." Wesley said with a shrug, looking at the gang as if they'd lost their minds.  "Why else would he have it?"

"Right," Buffy didn't seem convinced, but she just shrugged, turning to Wesley.

"Well, glad to have ya back Wes.  I wouldn't have been before, but, you know, you're much . . . you're different now."  She smiled at him and Wesley nodded with a little snort.

"It's good to be back."

"I've got class, gotta go!"  Buffy waved at him before leaving.

"Yeah," Willow added, still looking at him funny.  Xander ducked his head, eyeing the door and wondering what they'd do if he made a run for it.  "I should be off too.  Bye guys!"

"Goodbye," Giles said, his voice still not of the normal.

"Oh!  I'll walk with you!"  Xander said, almost tripping over his own feet in his haste to catch up with her.

"Actually," Giles stepped into his path, a straight-lipped smile on his face now that his back was to Willow, "I need to talk to you."

"Okay.  I'll catch you later Xander!"  With that, Willow, his last hope of escape, was gone.  The sound of the door shutting made him flinch a little.  He couldn't bring himself to look back at Giles' face.  This was going to be bad.

"You know," Wesley was the one to begin and Xander closed his eyes.  Great, he was going to get it from the prissy Watcher first.  "I think that umbrella went missing the night I got back."

"Hmm?"  Giles stepped toward him and Xander looked up to find the Watcher looking over his shoulder with a little grin on his face.  "Oh, yes.  I believe you're right.  I could swear we were both here all that night though."

"Okay, okay!"  Xander groaned, sighing.  "I didn't mean to . . . I just . . . Well, I heard . . . noises and I thought something was eat--um, attacking you and I, uh.  Oh, god."  Unfortunately, talking about it was only bringing pictures to his mind.  The way Wesley had looked on his knees, Giles' cock working in and out of his lips.

 _Oh, god.  Not now.  Please!_   Still, his dick wasn't listening.

Giles took another step toward him, entering his personal space.  Xander's eyes rolled up to meet the older man's and all he could think about was how Giles had pulled Wesley in for a kiss, how he'd gripped the back of the man's head, how they'd looked with their tongues tracing one another’s lips.

_Oh, why me?_

"You have been a very bad boy," Wesley whispered from behind him, much closer than he'd expected.  Much, much closer.  Xander swallowed, cursing himself for the speeding beat of his heart, the way his cock twitched at those low words.

 _And that can't be what it sounds like,_ Xander assured himself before slapping the part of his mind that whispered, _Oh, let it be what it sounds like!_

"Oh, yes," Giles agreed, moving forward until his body pressed along Xander's, his smile not exactly friendly, but not unfriendly either . . . it made the skin around his eyes crinkle.

_No!  Not noticing his eyes.  Oh, god.  I'm . . . oh, I am!_

"What do you think we should do with him?"  Giles asked over Xander's shoulder and suddenly there was another warm body pressed up behind him.

Xander tried to get his breathing under control, tried to think of something to say, but his mind was spinning, reeling with the feel of being sandwiched between two firm, _male_ bodies.  His cock wasn't confused.  It knew exactly what it wanted, which was, apparently, to press against Giles' thigh.  Which was when Xander registered that he wasn't the only one hard.  In fact, it seemed to be unanimous.

"Eerk?" he managed, breath catching in his throat when Wesley thrust his hips forward, grinding Xander's erection into Giles'.

"I think he deserves to be punished, personally.  May never learn his lesson otherwise."  Wesley's voice was husky in his ear and Xander felt himself sigh, his hips jerking back against Wesley.

 _I didn't just do that,_ he told himself.  Then Wes groaned in his ear and Xander suddenly really _wanted_ to be the cause of that sound.

"Um, uh, Giles?"  Xander was surprised the words came out at all.  He'd actually expected to open his mouth and make strangled sounds, but this was good too, or would be if he could think of what he was going to say.  Wesley wasn't making that any easier, his lips suddenly kissing along Xander's neck.  "What's, ooohh god . . . Um, ahhhh.  What's, what's going on?"

"I'd say," Giles murmured, his lips barely an inch from Xander's, "Wes is doing a very good job of making you hard."  To back up his theory, Giles pressed closer.  Xander's cock rubbed against his zipper, with only his boxers between it and cold metal.  Xander moaned, rolling his head back and to the side.  Wes licked at his skin, pulling another groan from him.  Giles' hands settle on his hips, squeezing gently.

"Okay," Xander replied, the thread of the conversation having slipped his fingers as soon as Wesley's tongue began working that spot right behind his ear.

"This doesn't, however," Giles was unbutton his shirt, nipping along his jaw between words, "take care of your punishment.  What do you think it should be Xander?"

It took a long moment for the words to really penetrate.  Giles' hands were on his chest, tweaking his nipples, tugging.  Wesley pulled his shirt off his arms, lips never leaving the back of his neck.  Finally, when the words started to make sense, Xander jerked himself upright, giving Giles a wide-eyed stare as he tried to breathe.

"I . . . uh . . . ohhh," Xander shuddered at the feel of Giles' thumbs rubbing small circles in the hollows of his hips.  "I don't know."

Giles leaned in, his lips touching Xander's, brushing them as he spoke.  "I'm sure we'll think of something, right Wes?"

"Oh, yes," Wesley murmured against his collarbone, hands skipping along his back before sweeping around.  Wes' thumbs hooked in his jeans, one to either side of the button.

"How does that sound, Xander?"  Giles licked over his bottom lip.

"Good," Xander murmured, telling the rational part of his mind to take a hike and letting his own tongue slip out to play along Giles'.  Wesley undid the button on his jeans, pushing just enough so that his weighty pockets dragged them to settle around his ankles, his boxers following soon after.

Xander was suddenly breathing so fast he thought he might hyperventilate.  Wes pushed against him from behind, rocking Xander's hips into Giles', shoving their erections into contact.  His breath caught as sensation rippled over him from head to toe, pulling goosebumps in their wake.  His skin felt as if it was on fire, pressed between the two warm bodies.

Giles slid his tongue between Xander's lips, lapping at him as if he was cool water in the middle of a desert.  Wesley's hands slipped down, closing around his cock.

Xander groaned into Giles' mouth, hips bucking into Wes' grip.

"Oh, oh god," he whimpered when Giles pulled away.  Without the press of a body in front of him, Xander's knees threatened to give and send him sprawling.

"Should we take this upstairs?"

He knew Giles was asking him, but he couldn't think with Wesley's fingers playing over his cock.  The man ran his thumb over the head of it, spreading precum to make his strokes smoother.  Xander let himself lean back against Wesley's chest, groaning as soft fingers stroked his cock.

"Xander?"  Giles brushed a hand along his stomach, making it clench, drawing his attention.  "Do you want to take this upstairs?  To the bed?"

"Uh, bed, yeah.  Bed is good."  Some part of his mind was screaming that he should probably stop and think about this, but more southerly-located organs easily overruled it.

Giles ran a hand down his arm, slipping it into Xander's and pulling him gently toward the stairs.  Xander was aware enough to toe off his shoes and step out of his jeans.  Then Wesley's hand landed on the small of his back and he could have been walking into the path of a bus for all he noticed.

He was completely unsure how they'd gotten up the stairs.  The next thing Xander knew he was being pushed down by two sets of firm hands.  He moaned as his naked back hit the cool sheets, realizing for the first time that he was the only one undressed.

Starting to feel a little self-conscious, he reached for the blanket, but Giles caught his hand halfway there.

"Oh, no," Giles murmured, a wicked smile curving his lips.  "You witnessed us in a compromising position . . . now it's our turn."

Xander felt the whimpers clogging his throat, but all he could do was stare into very green eyes and breathe way too fast.  Slowly, his gaze never wavering, Giles took both Xander's wrists in hand and raised them up to the headboard, where Wesley waited.

The feel of cool silk against his skin put a hitch in Xander's breathing.  The feel of it being tied made his cock throb and twitch.  Still, his eyes never moved from Giles' face; the smile had faded into something darker, more heated.

Giles leaned in, his lips against Xander's ear, voice husky as he whispered.

"You look good like this . . . spread out, naked, and so.  Very.  Hard."  Giles' fingers brushed over his swollen cock with each of the last words, making Xander gasp, back arching off the bed.

"His ankles too?"  Wesley slid onto the bed beside him, stroking a hand down his chest, over his hip.  Xander looked to Wes, swallowing hard at the smirk on the man's face.  He was so hard he could feel his cock against his stomach, aching and leaking pre-cum on his overheated skin.

"Oh, no, I think we'll need to keep his legs free."  The two shared a look over him and Xander whimpered, desperate now.

"I don't think he can hold out much longer," Wes commented, leaning down to kiss along Xander's chest, nibbling lightly at one taut nipple.

"I know," Giles replied with a manufactured sigh, his hand rubbing up and down Xander's thigh.  "At least, not without help."  Giles stood, going to his dresser and searching through the bottom drawer.

Wesley went back to licking his neck, hands roaming over his stomach, dipping into the small pool of pre-cum, but never touching Xander's painfully hard cock.

Giles returned, laying several items on the bed.  Xander tried to stretch to see them, but Wes chose that moment to let a finger trail lower, brushing his balls.  The pleasure of it was just shy of pain and Xander arched, giving a hoarse shout.  His eyes fell closed as he panted, trying to stop the quivering in his legs.

"Xander?"

He opened his eyes at Giles' voice, but it took a moment for him to realize that he was trying to show Xander something.  He stared at the bit of leather for a few seconds before it hit him.

"Oh, god, I . . ." Xander couldn't force more than that from his constricted throat.

"You know what that is?" Wesley asked right against his ear before pulling back, giving Xander a rather fond smile he'd never seen on the ex-Watcher's face.

Words failing for once, Xander nodded.

"I'm just going to slip this on you," Giles murmured, suiting action to words.  "Don't come."  The last was delivered in a hard voice that made it even more difficult for Xander to follow instructions.

 _Okay, think of . . . um . . . Spike.  Oh, god, no.  Please don't take me there.  Okay . . . um--_ even his mental babble fell away as the leather cockring slipped around his cock and was quickly buckled.  That was both a relief and a torment.  On the one hand, his body no longer shook with the effort not to come, on the other, it wasn't a good sign that he'd be coming any time soon either.

Then Wesley got to his knees, leaning in low over Xander's body.  The rasp of his tongue along Xander's cock had Xander whimpering, thrashing his head from side to side as it filled with pictures.  Wes on his knees in front of the Giles . . . Giles' fingers curling tight into Wesley's hair.  Then Wes' mouth closed over him, the man sucking hard, his fingers dancing over Xander's balls and slipping farther back to rub over his pucker.

Xander moaned at the sensations, pleasure making his body as tense as a trip wire.  Giles' lips covered his, swallowing his groans.  Wesley licked at the head of his cock, lapping at the pre-cum as Giles' mouth slid down his jaw line, taking first one nipple between his teeth and then the other, over and over.

"Please!"  Xander sobbed, ready to burst if he didn't get to come, and soon.

"I think he's beginning to get the idea," Wesley said, his lips pressed to Xander's balls as he spoke.

"Thank god," Giles replied, lifting his head to meet Xander's gaze.  "Are you ready to beg, sweet boy?"

Shivers wracked Xander's body and he nodded frantically.

"Well?"  This time Giles' voice was a growl.

"Please!  Oh, god, please!  I want . . . I need to . . . oh, god I need to come!  Please!"

Wesley moved to lie beside him, Giles mirroring the smooth motion on his other side.  Both their hands played over his skin and Xander would have been hard pressed to say who was touching him where.

"What do you want, Xander?"  Giles' breath rippled along his collarbone, followed by a few, quick licks.

"I . . . I . . . please . . . I . . ."

"You can ask for anything," Wes assured before nibbling on Xander's ear.

"Fuck me!"  The words came out of nowhere, surprising Xander not a little bit.  If he was going to be honest with himself, for once, he could admit he'd thought about it.  Maybe even fantasized once or . . . a lot.

Both Giles and Wesley had stopped touching him.  For a moment, Xander worried he'd said the wrong thing.

"You're sure?"  Giles voice was low and serious, enough that it pulled him, a bit, from his haze.

"Yes," Xander panted, meeting Giles' eyes.  "Please."

"It would be my pleasure," Giles replied, face softening as he laid a kiss on Xander's cheek.

There was a flurry of movement after that, but Xander was paying very little attention.  He closed his eyes, feeling his pulse in every part of his body, most especially his cock.  His skin was hot and so sensitive even the sheets were a trial.

Then someone was touching him, rubbing his thigh gently, and Xander opened his eyes to find Giles, naked, kneeling between his outstretched legs, his eyes dark and hot as they traveled over Xander from head to thigh.

Xander studied Giles in return, eyes drawn to the hair on his chest and the thick cock standing proudly from a thatch of dark public hair.  Some part of him wanted to panic, but all the rest was centered on his own swollen cock.

"Beautiful," Giles whispered, a little smile quirking his lips.

"Very," Wesley agreed, his chin resting on Giles' shoulder and his arms circling Giles' waist from behind.  Both pairs of eyes lingered on him and Xander's cock twitched at their attention.  "But now isn't the time.  Poor boy's dying here."

"Quite," Giles chuckled, snapping open the lube he held.

Xander hissed as the cool liquid dribbled over his balls, trickling down over his hole.  Giles' fingers were touching him, sliding along his crease, drawing moans from his lips.  One slid inside him, filling him.  Xander panted open-mouthed.  Another finger pushed in and the burn had him hissing.

Giles stilled immediately, passing the lube over his shoulder to Wesley.

"Just relax.  Don't tense up, sweet boy.  I've got you."  Giles brushed Xander's cock, sending flares of pleasure along his nerve ends.

Xander felt himself relax; felt the burn ease.  Giles moaned, leaning forward over him as Wesley prepared him.  The sound alone had Xander throbbing again.  His hips jerked of their own volition, pushing him farther onto Giles' fingers, hitting something inside him that had sparks bursting behind his eyes.

 _Oh, so that's my prostate_ , filled in the little part of his mind that never seemed to shut up.

Another finger slid inside him and Xander pressed back.  The burn was still there, but almost pleasant now, as if his nerves were waking up for the first time in his life.

"More," he whimpered, pleading.  He needed . . . something, something more, something stronger, something--

Giles withdrew his fingers.

"Don't stop!  Please, oh god, please!"

"Not stopping," Giles respond, his voice tight and hoarse.  Forcing his eyes to focus, Xander saw Wesley toss the lube on the bed, and Giles handing a foil wrapped condom back to Wesley before tearing open one of his own.

 _Oh, god._   The panicking bit of his mind was gaining ground.  He watched as Giles rolled the condom over his cock, grabbing the lube to slick himself.  _This is . . . oh, god this is really happening.  Really, really happening._

"Pull you legs to your chest, or as near as you can," Giles murmured.  Xander nodded, doing the best he could without the use of hands or arms.  The head of Giles' cock was against his entrance, full, thick, and . . . maybe too big?

Giles pressed into him with quick, controlled jerks of his hips.  The burn flared, but faded against the feel of being filled.  Giles froze, still as stone inside him.  Xander could do little more than clench his fists around the silk ties and moan.  Soon, Giles own moans met his and Xander felt the tremors running through him as Wes pushed into him.

Then Giles was moving inside Xander, drawing out only to thrust in again, levering Xander's legs so that each thrust stroked his prostate.  Moaning, Xander writhed, tugging on the ties that held his wrists, the feel of the bindings against his skin pushing him closer to the edge.  He didn't see Giles reach for the cockring, but he felt it the moment it came free.

"Come," Giles whispered, harsh and husky, his hand closing around Xander's cock.

The orgasm hit him hard, as if he'd run into a brick wall.  His world exploded into white noise and flashes of images that made no sense.  Body jerking as warm come spattered his chest.  From the fog he heard Wesley's name shouted, then his own, and felt a weight settle on top of him as another voice shouted.

He lay there for a long time, half-aware of the small movements around him, but only vaguely.  It felt like forever, but Xander was still panting when he really started to notice things; like the two sweaty bodies bracketing him, the fact that his hands were free, the fingers that petted him comfortingly.

"I think he's finally coming back to us," Wesley murmured against his neck.

"Mmm?  Yes, it would seem so.  Xander?"

"Hi," he whispered, surprised to find his throat so dry and raw.  "Ummm . . . hi."

"Hello," Giles answered, smiling as he stretched his arm over Xander's stomach, running his fingers over Wesley's arm.

"That was . . ." Xander shook his head, unable to come up with words.  "Wow."

"I'll agree with that."  Wesley yawned, snuggling in closer to Xander, who automatically slipped his arm around him.

Giles, his head propped up on his elbow, smiled down at the two of them.  Xander couldn't help but smile too, though he felt awkward.  Something must have shown on his face.  Giles leaned down, laid a kiss on his lips and whispered, "think about it when we wake up.  I, for one, am in desperate need of a nap."

It was good advice.


End file.
